(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connectors and more particularly to an improved method for assembling a Kellems grip connector on coaxial cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a number of applications, there is a need to provide a high mechanical strength joint between the connector and coaxial cable as well as to provide good electrical properties at the joint. More particularly, it is desirable to maintain the strength of the cable itself to the point of the connector and to continue the shielding capability provided within the cable to the connector. Lastly, where the cable will be exposed to a hostile environment such as by immersion in salt water, it is desirable that the cable area adjacent the connector be substantially impervious to the environment.
To provide high mechanical strength connections between the connector and the cable, Kellems grip connectors are frequently employed. In such connectors, the connector element has attached thereto a wire mesh cylindrical sleeve which extends over the cable core. As is known, this type of sleeve will compress when it is stretched, and a tension load on the end of the cable near the connector will produce stretching and thereby increase the clamping action of the Kellems grip sleeve upon the underlying cable material. The use of such compression sleeves is described in the patent literature, including Crowl U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,685 and Zehren U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,548.
In some cables, axially extending reinforcing strands of high strength synthetic resin are employed to increase the overall strength of the cable and to limit its elongation.